Tsubasa Chronicle – La Búsqueda
by Sakura Flor
Summary: Un viaje, una búsqueda, Sakura Li empremde un viaje en busca de su hermano Syaoran, un viaje que la llevara a descubrir nuevos mundos, nuevos amigos y nuevos rivales, será capaz Sakura de encontrar a su hermano?


**Tsubasa Chronicle – La Búsqueda**

 **Escrita Por: Roxy Callejas**

 **Corregido Por: Carola Sairafi**

Abertura: Mezase Pokémon Master!

Pokemon getto da ze!

Tatoe hi no naka mizu no naka kusa no naka mori no naka  
Tsuchi no naka kumo no naka ano ko no SUKAATO no naka (Kyaa!)

Nakanaka nakanaka nakanaka nakanaka taihen dakedo

Kanarazu getto da ze!

Pokemon getto da ze!

Masara TAUN ni sayonara BAI BAI  
Ore wa koitsu to tabi ni deru (Pikachuu!)

Kitaeta waza de kachi-makuri  
Nakama wo fuyashite tsugi no machi e

Itsumo itsudemo umaku yuku nante  
Hoshou wa doko ni mo nai kedo (sorya sou ja!)

Itsudemo itsumo honki de ikite-ru

Koitsu-tachi ga iru

Aa, akogare no pokemon MASUTAA ni  
Naritai na naranakucha  
Zettai natte yaru!

 **Capítulo 1 - Un encuentro con el destino**

—Gyarados inicia su ataque con mordiscos...

El pokemon con forma de serpiente color azul y con una boca tan enorme que podría tragarse a su contrincante, se mueve ferozmente rápido. Sin embargo Raichu es aún más veloz y esquiva de un salto el mordisco dejando que su contrincante se estrelle contra la arena.

— ¡Observen!... —advierte él narrador, quien hace una pausa para aumentar el suspenso. — ¡Raichu usa impactrueno!—.

Su voz se ve opacada ante la euforia de los espectadores.

El cuerpo del ratón gigante y con cola en forma de rayo, se ilumina con un resplandor dorado. Cargado con suficiente energía, un rayo se dispara hacia Gyarados, electrocutándolo por completo. Raichu cae sobre sus patas traseras y festeja con su sonrisa confiada mientras su oponente no puede moverse.

— ¡Gyarados está fuera de combate! —El locutor está a punto de anunciar precipitadamente el desenlace del combate al notar que el pokemon azul inmóvil.

— ¿Pero qué?... ¡El entrenador retira a Gyarados del combate!... —manteniendo a todos en expectativa del siguiente movimiento.

El entrenador usa una pokebola para envolver el cuerpo de Gyarados con un rayo rojo, desapareciendo de la arena. Acto siguiente, arroja una pokebola color verde.

— ¡Es Cubone!... —La multitud enardece envolviendo la arena de combate con sus gritos entusiasmados, deseosos de disfrutar de una pelea con la misma intensidad que la anterior, o incluso mucho mejor...

— ¡Ash! —resonó la voz de una madre preocupada mientras bajaba el volumen del televisor que trasmitía la batalla pokemon. — ¡Es hora de ir a la cama! —le ordenaba desde la puerta de su habitación.

Él era un niño de 10 años con cabello alborotado y ojos castaños, que se ajustaba los guantes emocionado. Por fin tenía la edad suficiente para sacar su licencia de maestro pokemon, y como otros jóvenes de pueblo Paleta, pasarían con el profesor Oak a recoger el pokemon que los acompañarían en su viaje de entrenamiento pokemon.

— ¡Mamá, ya es mañana! ¡Yo seré un maestro pokémon…! ―. El chico agarró un Voltorb de juguete― ¡Maestro pokémon eso es lo que...!

― ¡Ash!, A la cama ¡ya! ―demandó su madre por última vez.

Así, el futuro maestro pokémon perdió el equilibrio de su pose victoriosa que estaba ensayando, ocasionando que el juguete saliera por aíre y cayera en las manos de su madre quien lo miraba con ceño fruncido.

―Son las once de la noche y ya deberías de estar dormido. ―le insistió mientras colocaba un reloj despertador en su cabecera.

―Pero mañana empiezo mi viaje pokémon ―contestó con desgano mientras abrazaba un Snorlax de peluche almohada. ―No puedo dormir.

―Deberás intentarlo o mañana estará muy cansado. ―mencionó ella antes de apagar la luz.

En la habitación sumida en la oscuridad, Ash intentó invocar el sueño pero estaba demasiado despierto. Pensar en que su primer pokemon podría ser un charmander, un squitle o un bulbasur, no dejaban acallar sus pensamientos.

—Entrenar a Bulbasur sería muy simple—dijo el chico medio dormido—, es perfecto para los principiantes...—Ash casi podía verse a sí mismo con una pokebola llamando a su pokémon para una gran batalla.

Intrepidantes aventuras pasaban en su mente, pero, por un breve momento, el sueño dejó de parecer normal. Se distorsionó y de pronto se encontraba en un lugar desconocido. Frente a él había una chica sosteniendo un bastón extraño entre sus manos y la figura de un hombre que estaba frente a ella. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía familiarizado con la chica pero no recordaba de dónde. Los rostros de ambos no estaban visibles pero pudo notar la sonrisa perversa del hombre.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente. El sudor cubría su rostro.

―Era una pesadilla. ―trató de convencerse.

La luz se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación. Por un momento se imaginó a Charmander borrando el trago amargo que había dejado aquel sueño y como si se tratara de una buena señal se levantó de un salto de su cama.

— ¿Quién sería ella? —Se preguntó mientras levantaba el reloj y se percataba que estaba roto. Hacía rato que se le había hecho tarde.

— ¡Me quedé dormido! —El chico corría por las calles de pueblo Paleta apresurado.

En otro lugar, casi al mismo tiempo, Sakura Li había cumplido 10 años. Momento justo para iniciar su viaje. Años de entrenamiento con Kamui y Subaru, la habían preparado para su destino.

Kamui uno de los gemelos, fue quien le entregó un viejo reloj en cuanto la vio alistado con su atuendo de viaje.

—La bruja de las dimensiones me pidió que te lo entregara, sabía que comenzarías tu viaje pronto. —Explicó tratando de parecer tranquilo. —Sin embargo hay una condición.

— ¿Qué condición?—. Cuestionó Sakura mientras inclina su cabeza llena de curiosidad.

—La próxima vez que regreses a la tienda, debes entregarlo.

Sakura tomó el reloj ansiosa y lo puso en su muñeca. Era tiempo de usarlo y partir. Aunque no quería, debía despedirse de los gemelos.

Subaru y Kamui la habían tratado muy bien, pero ahora debía emprender de nuevo su búsqueda. Sabía que ese día llegaría y quiso buscar las palabras adecuadas para despedirse pero no las encontró.

—Es hora —dijo con firmeza tratando de no llorar.

Fijó su mirada en el cielo, ella sabía que su hermano estaba en algún lugar y seguro no tardaría en encontrarlo.

—Al menos eso espero. —dijo para sí mientras observaba con nostalgia su alrededor.

Sakura Li hasta ese momento había estado viviendo con los gemelos vampiros desde su encuentro con Yuuko, quien la encontró tras la desaparición de sus padres y su hermano. Sabía que todo estaba vinculado a la extraña tienda, aquella que decían que tenía el extraño poder de conceder deseos.

Cinco años habían pasado desde esa tarde lluviosa que llegó a aquella vieja tienda. Según se rumoraba, sólo podían verla las personas que albergaban un deseo en su corazón y ella tenía un simple deseo «Poder encontrar a su hermano mayor»

—Sakura —La voz de Kamui la distrajo de sus recuerdos—, ¿estas preparada?

Sakura asintió. Una lágrima rodó por sus ojos. Odiaba las despedidas.

Respiró hondo y presionó el reloj.

—Reloj dimensional, ¡Llévame!—. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y una luz emanó de aquel aparato mientras un círculo mágico aparecía en el suelo. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón mientras su vista se inundó de luz.

El laboratorio del profesor Oak estaba abarrotado de personas, principalmente admiradoras de Gary, que armaban un escándalo. Pasó entre la multitud entre empujones y un par de pisotones que provocaron que chocara con alguien.

— ¡Fíjate!—la voz de un chico castaño lo hizo levantarse. — Tú debes de ser Ash, ¿cierto? —aquella frase derrochaba arrogancia.

Ser el nieto del profesor Oak, lo hacía sentir que podría tratar a los demás como inferiores, pero Ash no estaba de acuerdo. Desde ese momento decidió que aquel chico castaño no le vencería nunca.

—Al fin llegaste —saludó el profesor Oak a Ash mientras lo separaba de su nieto. Ya no quería más escándalo, así que despidió a los demás.

—Profesor Oak, ¿me entrega mi pokemón rápido, por favor? ―pidió sin perder el tiempo.

— ¿Tú Pokémon? —preguntó extrañado.

—Sí, estoy emocionado por esto.

—Parece que es más emocionante dormir —dijo Oak obviando que el chico aun iba vestido con su pijama. — ¿No me digas que así empezarás tu viaje?

—No, esta mañana mi reloj estaba roto así que es por eso que me quedé dormido, pero estoy diciendo la verdad cuando digo que estoy preparado para esto, ¡De verdad!

Ambos se encontraban dentro de un laboratorio. En el centro había una especie de mesa circular con una cúpula de plástico duro, la cual se abrió cuando ambos estaban cerca.

—Ha sido difícil tomar una decisión, pero ahora todo está claro, elegiré a...—. El chico cogió la pokebola y la alzó en el aire. — ¡Squitle!— gritó entusiasmado. La pokebola se abrió pero su interior estaba vacío.

—Ya lo eligió un entrenador más temprano—. Mencionó el profesor.

— ¡Estúpido reloj!—. Gruñó Ash con molestia. —De acuerdo, no pasa nada. Así que elegiré a ¡Bulbasur!—. Tomó otra pokebola y la alzó con energía, pero al igual que la anterior estaba vacía.

—Lo tomó alguien que si se despertó a tiempo—. Dijo el profesor.

—Bueno, me quedaré con el mejor de todos. ¡Charmander!—. Levantó la última pokebola restante y para su desgracia, ésta tampoco tenía un pokemon adentro.

—Al que madruga Dios le ayuda, y en este caso gana el Pokémon.

—Entonces jamás tendré mi Pokémon —dijo el muchacho un tanto triste.

—Bueno, aún queda uno, pero…

— ¡Lo quiero! —ni siquiera lo dejó terminar.

Del centro de la mesa salió una Pokeball con un rayo. El profesor tomó la Pokeball.

—Tengo que advertirte que hay un problema con este.

—Debo tener un Pokémon.

—Bueno, en ese caso… —el profesor entregó la Pokeball al joven Ash, al tomarlo la Pokeball se abrió. Una luz amarilla salió de la Pokeball y se colocó en esa mesa. Después de un tiempo, el pokémon se mostró.

—Pikachu (Al fin libre) —dijo el pokémon.

—Su nombre es Pikachu.

—Justamente ayer veía una pelea pokemon entre un Gyarados y un Raichu —dijo Ash acercándose al pokémon.

—Ya veo, por el momento te recomiendo que no trates de evolucionar a este pokemon —dijo el profesor preocupado.

—No hay por qué temer, seré el mejor entrenador del mundo algún día.

—Sí, claro—. Contestó el profesor en tono sarcástico.

—Hola, Pikachu —Ash tomó el pokémon y lo abrazó. Esto hizo que el pokémon se enojara e hizo que usara el movimiento «Impactrueno» dándole una descarga eléctrica a Ash.

—También se le conoce como «Ratón eléctrico». Es algo tímido, pero a veces tiene una personalidad muy electrificante —dijo el profesor.

—Y ahora es cuando lo menciona —respondió Ash.

—Cambiando de tema, toma esto —Oak extendió sus manos dándole al chico seis Pokeballs y un Pokedex, también conocido como «Dexter».

—Gracias… —Ash tomó aquello, al hacerlo, Pikachu uso una vez más «Impactrueno» electrocutando a ambas personas— as.

Afuera un grupo de personas gritaba «Vamos Ash, vamos» de manera entusiasmada.

Fue corriendo a su casa por su mochila y a despedirse de su madre. Era momento justo de empezar su viaje.

—Ash, ¡Te voy a extrañar mucho! —Ella se cubrió la cara con la mochila de su hijo— Mi pequeño hijo, has crecido muy rápido.

—Voy a estar bien, mamá. Ya soy grande. Sé cuidarme solo. —atinó a decir Ash.

— ¿Ese es tu pokémon?

—Sí, es un Pikachu y es mi compañero.

— Pikachu:(Me niego) - dijo Pikachu, volteando a mirar hacia otro lado.

—Con él a mi lado capturare a todos los pokémon del mundo —dijo entusiasmado Ash.

—Creí que los pokémon siempre se quedaban en sus Pokeballs, ¿por qué él no? —estaba extrañada de verlo con tanta libertad.

—Ah, sí, claro. Pikachu, entra a tu Pokeball —Ash lanzó la Pokeball hacía Pikachu, pero él la regresaba. Ash hizo varios intentos sin éxito alguno.

— ¡Miren como juegan! ¡Ya son amigos! —dijo emocionada.

—Por supuesto —Ash cargó a Pikachu—. Él y yo somos buenos amigos, ¿verdad pikachu?

—Pikachu:(eso quisieras) – dijo Pikachu

—Pero, es extraño… —dijo la madre sin quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

— ¿Extraño? —preguntó Ash.

Aquel comentario hizo que Pikachu se molestara, y, una vez más, uso «Impactrueno» contra todos los que estaban ahí.

—Será mejor que consigas uno guantes de hule, es un buen aislante de la electricidad. —dijo el profesor Oak que llegaba.

—Cámbiate la ropa interior diariamente, lávate los dientes tres veces al día, come saludable, no te desveles mucho, y si ve peligro aléjate de inmediato —dijo sus últimas indicaciones de madre, que ella podía dar.

—Está bien, ya te dije que no necesito que me cuides —dijo Ash.

Se alejaban de pueblo Paleta, y la relación con Pikachu estaba lejos de mejorar. Ash ya no podía seguir jalándolo con una cuerda. Debían llegar a un buen acuerdo o su viaje se volvería un desastre.

—Pikachu, ¿estás molesto?

Pikachu asintió.

—Acaso, ¿no te parezco suficiente? —dijo al agacharse.

Pikachu volvió a asentir.

—Me agradas, y teniendo en cuenta que voy a entrenarte me gustaría ser tu amigo. ¿Qué dices?

Esta vez Pikachu, le dio la espalda. Era un rotundo no.

 _Ya mí no me gusta los entrenadores débiles_ pensó Pikachu.

A lo lejos se escuchaban pisadas. Ash volteó la mirada y vio un pokémon.

—Un Pidgey —dijo Ash.

—Pidgey es un Pokémon volador. De entre todos ellos es el más dócil y fácil de capturar, un blanco perfecto para que un entrenador pruebe sus habilidades pokémon. Es perfecto, nuestro primer combate. Pikachu ve por él.

Pikachu negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Acaso no vas a pelear?

Pikachu volvió a darle la espalda. _Ya te dije que no._ Corrió y se subió a un árbol.

—Muy bien. Si no me quieres ayudar, lo haré solo.

Ash dejó su mochila y sacó una Pokebola.

—Muy bien, juré atrapar a todos los pokémon del mundo. Es el primer paso para ser entrenador. Bien, prepárate, son tus últimos momentos de libertad, Pidgey, ¡porque serás mío! —Ash giró su gorra y arrojó la esfera. — ¡Pokebola, atrápalo!

La luz roja envolvió al pokémon, encerrándolo dentro.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo atrapé! —dijo Ash cantando su victoria.

Sin embargo, en cuanto cayó al suelo, se volvió a activar y el pokemon salió libre.

 _Qué torpe eres._

—Como regla, para atrapar un pokémon, generalmente se debe tener una batalla con él —dijo Dexter.

—Y ahora me lo dices…

En un segundo intento, Ash quiso ser un poco más astuto. Se quitó su chaleco para usarlo como red. Quizá así podría debilitarlo un poco antes de capturarlo en la pokebola. Más había olvidado algo, los Pidgey crean tornados y tormentas de arena con su aleteo.

—Definitivamente no es mi día —dijo Ash una vez que el Pidgey había volado.

 _En serio no lo harás solo, ríndete_. Pikachu se reía de la escena.

—Se ha ido...— Ash miró la silueta del ave alejarse. — No te dejaré escapar— tomó una roca y se la arrojó, pero cayó en la cabeza de otro pokemon.

El ave volteó irritada hacia Ash con un chichón en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué clase de pokemon es ese?— Ash sacó a Dexter de inmediato.

—Spearow es el pokemon opuesto de Pidgey— menciona Dexter mientras muestra la imagen del mismo pokemon en el cielo— Spearow es demasiado salvaje, es fácil de molestar y a veces ataca a otro pokemon o a los humanos que interrumpen su tranquilidad.

El Spearow se abalanzó contra Ash, quien apenas pudo esquivarlo lanzándose al piso. Rápidamente se levantó, tomó su mochila y emprendió huida. El Spearow vio a Pikachu, comenzó a atacarlo también.

— ¡Déjalo, tu problema es conmigo no con pikachu!— reclamó Ash quien regresó preocupado por su pokemon.

—La mayoría de los pokemon salvajes tienen celos de los que son entrenados por humanos— explicó Dexter.

En uno de esos movimientos, Pikachu quedó colgado de la rama. El Spearow estaba preparado para atacar a Pikachu, pero él uso «Impactrueno» dejando a Spearow en el suelo.

—Lo lograste —dijo Ash.

Spearow se levantó del suelo e hizo un llamado provocando que varios Spearow salieran de un árbol cercano.

—Oh, oh… Pikachu, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí

Pikachu asintió intimidado por la cantidad de pokemon salvajes que los perseguían. Ambos corrieron lo más rápido posible para alejarse de los Spearow.

—No te preocupes amigo, saldremos de esta y seguiremos nuestro viaje junto.

En ese instante Pikachu se adelantó dejando atrás a Ash.

—No corras adelante, dije que seguiríamos juntos…

Un Spearow golpeó a Ash en la cabeza. Pronto, todos los Spearow alcanzaron a Pikachu y comenzaron a picotearlo, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

— ¡Su problema es conmigo, dejadlo ahora! —dijo Ash, acercándose a su pokémon. Lo tomó en brazos y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una cascada. No hay otro camino, decidió lanzarse al agua. Ash luchó por llegar a la orilla pero la corriente era muy fuerte y los arrastró.

Cerca del río, había una chica de cabello naranja pescaba tranquilamente. De pronto su caña comenzó a ser jalada.

— ¡Estupendo, es uno grande!... —gritó de júbilo al haber esperado tanto.

La chica jalaba con todas sus fuerzas para sacar su pesca y tras varios intentos, logró sacarlo del agua. Aunque no era ningún pokemon, sino un chico con un pokemon abrazado.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí. Apenas logré salir de allí. —contesto Ash mientras se aseguraba de no tener ninguna lesión.

—No te preguntaba a ti. —dijo la chica molesta—. Se nota que no sabes cuidar un pokemon, ¿sigue respirando?

—Sí, eso creo —dijo Ash mirando a Pikachu.

—Pero que estas esperando, tienes que llevarlo con un médico. Hay un centro pokemon muy cerca de aquí, tienes que llevarlo ahora.

La parvada de Spearow apareció en ese momento, más molesta que antes.

— ¡Ellos de nuevo, no se rinden! —gritó Ash e inmediatamente se acercó a una bicicleta.

— ¿Qué planeas? —preguntó ella.

—Lo lamento, tengo que salvar a Pikachu.

—No. Es mi bicicleta y la necesito.

—Te la devolveré en cuanto Pikachu esté bien —dijo el mientras se alejaba.

La chica refunfuñó.

El clima cambió de la nada. El cielo comenzó a rugir. Una tormenta estaba cerca.

Ash pedaleaba lo más rápido que podía.

—Eres fuerte amigo... —dijo a Pikachu—, falta muy poco así que resiste.

La lluvia comenzó, los Spearow estaban cerca de él y comenzaron a atacarlo. Aquello hizo que se desviara del camino, cayéndose de la bicicleta.

El estruendo causado por los relámpagos era grande.

—Pikachu —dijo Ash mientras se acercaba. Lo observó por un tiempo—, esto no está ocurriendo. ¿Tan malo soy como entrenador?

Los Spearow se acercaban. Otro relámpago apareció.

Ash sacó una Pokebola.

—Sé que no te gusta estar encerrado, debe ser difícil vivir así, sin embargo esta vez tienes que hacerlo para salvarte... eres mi amigo y no quiero perderte, confía en mí— El chico dejó la Pokebola cerca de Pikachu.

Ash se levantó y extendió los brazos, alzó la mirada y vio a los Spearow.

 _Ese chico fue quien me atacó_ , dijo el Spearow herido a todos los demás.

—Spearow, no tienes idea de quién soy, me llamo Ash y vengo de pueblo Paleta. Algún día seré un maestro pokemon, el mejor de ellos. Por eso no puedo perder ante ustedes, pero pensándolo bien no lo hago por eso... es por Pikachu que los venceré...

Pikachu comenzó a levantarse aun sabiendo que estaba muy lastimado. Sus patas estaban temblando. Le costaba levantarse, era como si su cuerpo estuviera muy pesado.

—Cuando los derroté serán todos míos, cada uno de ustedes...— El chico se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que Pikachu estaba haciendo por mantenerse de pie

—Pikachu, entra a la pokebola o vas a... —Un relámpago enmudeció sus últimas palabras.

— ¡Atáquenme a mí! —Ash los atrajo hacia sí mismo.

Los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo, como anunciado el inicio de un feroz ataque. Podría ser decisivo pero la valentía del muchacho fortaleció el débil lazo de fraternidad con el pokemon que tenía detrás de sí. Pikachu pensó, por primera vez, que tal vez el humano no era tan mala persona. Así que, como pudo corrió hacia él. Trepó por su cuerpo hasta llegar al hombro.

Con su naturaleza eléctrica, sirvió de pararrayos y atrajo uno. De él absorbió energía y la utilizó en un impactrueno que fue capaz de vencer a toda la parvada de Spearow.

La tormenta por fin terminó y el sol volvía a salir.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Los venciste pikachu? —el chico estaba asombrado por el poder de su compañero. Ya no podían añadir más. Ambos estaban tan agotados que podían dormir ahí mismo, de no ser por la repentina aparición de una chica que cayó justo encima de ellos.

— ¿Hikari?

 **Continúa...**

Voy a dedicar esta fic a mis amigas que están sin tiempo pero me han ayudando mucho: **Luci Himemiya, Katherine Castanon Rivas, Nana Osaki, Cerezo-chan, Okami Senshi Enjeru Waru, Tenshi Everdeen, Diana Márquez, Sakura Gremory y Anastasia Cazzaniga.**

Y también quería agradecer a mis dos nuevas amigas Roxy Callejas y Carola Sairafi


End file.
